Pawns of Fate
by Aedem
Summary: Past for the Future redo Sora has a horrifying past. Riku lives in a horrifying present. Fate brings them together, yet tears them apart. Will they break away, and make their own future, or will they be pawns of fate? AU, Yaoi, rape, abuse, lemon.
1. Prologue: Papercut

_A/n: Before you start reading this I'm gonna give you a few warnings. This is a RikuxSora, RoxasxAxel, LeonxCloud fanfic. Kairi is going to be a bitch, and later on, you will figure out why I rated this M. There will be hints to some pretty vile and graphic stuff, but I will warn you before every chapter. And, no I do not own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, trust me, the subtle hints of RikuxSora would be out there for the world to see._

_Sora: 0.o Wait, what?!_

_Me: ((Evil scientist laugh)) Neee hahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!_

_Riku: Great, she's at it again... _

_A/N II: Hi All!! So, this is revamped and re-posted, 'cause I had an AMAZING idea. So, besides __**this**__ chapter, they will MOSTLY all be in first person, okay? Sweet._

_This used to be A Past for the Future, but I am redoing everything, so be patient with me, okay?_

_A/N III: __Warning, this is a yaoi, and a lime...maybe a lemon… How about a limon?...Oooh!! An orange! I dunno actually, all these citrus things confuse me… You know what?! Screw it all!! Mine's a freakin grapefruit! What now, bitches?!_

* * *

Prologue: Papercut

"I don't know how I wound up there, but I did. I can vividly remember the EMTs placing me on the stretcher, and putting the oxygen mask on me. I remember the feeling of my lungs constricting when I went for air that wouldn't come. I remember lights, a lot of lights, bright white lights, even as I faded in and out of darkness. I think there were people there, trying to talk to me to keep me awake…"

The brunette paused as tears began to well in his cerulean blue eyes. The therapist looked at him, and cocked an eyebrow

"Go on Sora."

"Listen, can we stop now? I just want to go home… Please?! Can I go home now?"

A smile graced the good doctors tan features.

"You acknowledge it as your home. Does this mean you remember some things finally?"

"No… It's just… the only place I've known…and Leon… He says he's my brother… And Yuna says she's my sister…But I just don't know… They're nice to me and everything, but it just doesn't…"

The tan boy sighed as his head sunk lower. He looked up at the doctor from his slouched position, his chocolate hair falling over his eyes, but the doctor could still see the desperate look in the young teen's vibrant eyes.

"Please… I just want to go… We're not getting anywhere, and I-… Please, can I go?!"

The doctor sighed at the urgency and anxiousness in Sora's tone… It was the kind that just made you want to relent to what he wanted. But Ansem knew he couldn't. He pulled off his black-rimmed glasses, placing them gently on the legal pad set in his lap.

"No, Sora, not yet. Not until your hour is up, you know the rules. It's been a month, and we still haven't got passed the accident."

Sora sighed, not bothering to raise his gaze up to meet Dr. Ansem's. The old, yellow-eyed man sighed wearily at his patient. The blue-eyed boy was quite stubborn, making it seem like his own problems never existed, throwing everything aside to help others. Yet now, here he sat, alone, afraid, and vulnerable. He had lost his memory of his life before the day he was found, and had gone into a pit of deep depression. It had only been half a year since Sora's parents were killed, and for two months, no one knew where he was. He had wandered into a local police station, bloody, bruised, and half-naked with no memory of anything previous to just an hour before he had said he had started running. Of course, he was immediately taken to a hospital, and even though they did a rape test, they had come up with nothing. Reluctantly, about a month ago, he was released from the hospital into his older brother's care, and shortly after, he started coming to therapy with the famous Dr. Ansem.

"Well, Sora, I'm not going to lie to you, I don't know what we're going to do… You remember everything except who YOU are, who you're friends and family are, and anything else that seems to deal with personal matters in your life… And we've tried everything from talking to hypnosis… And yet you still don't remember…"

"Look, it's not like I chose this!"

The older doctor looked taken aback with Sora's sudden outburst, clearing his throat as Sora just sat there, looking down at the carpet, eyes shadowed by his hair. Tentatively, the doctor tried again.

"Now, Sora, let's go over it once more. You don't remember how, but you remember being in an ambulance?"

"…Yeah…"

"Do you remember running to the police station?"

Silence followed for the next few minutes.

"I… I think so…" Sora finally whispered, breaking the silence. Ansem merely nodded his head, urging the brunette to continue. "… I… was in a dark room… It was cold. I- " He felt tears starting to burn his eyes, but he continued. "I heard someone laughing, and they weren't alone… I was in so much pain, and I was shackled to a little bed… Then… someone came in – "

"Who?! Who walked in Sora?!" Dr. Ansem felt his anticipation growing in the pit of his stomach. They were so close, he felt it. "Think Sora… Who walked into the room?"

"I-I don't know!" He shrieked, tears falling down his cheeks. He then started to sob, covering his eyes with his hand, ashamed to let anyone else see him break down like this. All the doctor could do was sit there and watch as the boy broke down, feeling his heart break with him. He wanted to reach out, to pull that scared little boy into a tight embrace and let him know everything was alright. But, Sora would let no one touch him. The sheer thought of another's touch sent him into a fit. No, all the doctor could do was sit there, watch and do nothing.

It seemed like forever until the boy's crying died down, and he sat there, arms protectively around himself. Suddenly, Sora heard the grandfather clock telling them that their time was up. Ansem smiled reassuringly at Sora, scribbling something onto his legal pad.

"Well Sora, looks like our time is up… I think we've gotten further today, don't you?"

There was a knock at the door as the brunette man walked into the room. Ansem stood up, shaking his hand.

"AH! Squall!"

"Umm…It's Leon now, Dr. Ansem…"

"Ah, yes, terribly sorry, I always forget… Now, Sora is due back here in another week… and can I possibly take a moment of you time to go over something with you?"

Leon nodded as he looked at Sora.

"Yeah, hey Sora, I'll meet you and Yuna in the car, 'kay? She's in the lobby."

Sora stood up slowly and walked out the door, closing it behind him, but he could still hear the muffled voices of the doctor and his brother.

"_What did you want to talk to me about?"_

"_Well, I'll be frank… it doesn't look like he'll be remembering anything for a while… I'm sorry to say this, but he might have a permanent case of amnesia…"_

"…_What do you mean?"_

"_Your younger brother has a form of Traumatic Retrograde amnesia, meaning, because of a traumatic event that occurred to him, he is not able to recall anything in his long-term memory… I have not determined whether it is a psychological defense mechanism, or because of what happened that is causing his brain to not be able to register those memories. Now, usually this type of amnesia isn't permanent… but-"_

"_But what?!"_

"_I can't be so sure with Sora…"_

"_How can you not be sure?!"_

"_Well, in a month of therapy, we have only just gotten passed the ambulance ride…"_

"_He has to remember. This isn't my little brother!" _(This is what upset Sora more than anything. Even though he didn't remember Leon, it still hurt to hear that he was just a shadow of who everyone expected him to be.) _"Sora is miserable! The Sora I knew never was miserable!"_

"_I am sorry, Leon… We have to take this slow. Whatever happened to him, and whoever did it, he has been scarred, and whatever it is he fears frightens him to death. I will not push him further than I have to. That might end disastrous."_

"… _I just want to see my brother smile again… That's all…"_

"_I know. I will have to figure it out as the program continues…"_

Sora heard silence, and then felt something in him drop as he walked off, walking straight passed Yuna and out into the parking lot. Sora stood there, near the black sports car. Dammit!! Why couldn't he remember?! Was something wrong with him?! What happened?! He stood there, trying so hard to remember, lost in his own thoughts, when he felt someone's hands on his shoulders. He looked up, and found himself string into gorgeous aqua eyes.

"Hey… You okay?"

Sora was speechless. In front of him stood a modern-age Adonis. He had medium length silver hair, and flawless pale skin. He was tall, about 6'5, and had a very muscular yet lean build, a lot like Leon's but smaller. He smiled at the speechless brunette. Damn he had a perfect smile!

"I said, are you okay?"

Sora shook his head as he came back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah… sorry…"

"You sure… you looked like you were having difficulties with something…"

"No! I'm fine!"

The silver-haired youth came really close to Sora as he brushed the hair out of Sora's face, staring into his eyes. The mysterious teen then pulled away, chuckling to himself as he walked into the building. Sora continued to watch the teen, until he was out of sight. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Yuna or Leon walk up beside him. Yuna put a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped, moving out of her reach.

"Sora, are you okay?" Yuna asked, worry about her little brother evident.

"Yeah. I am fine." He lied, even as they all got near the Ferrari belonging to Leon. Without a word, they all got in.

Yuna and Leon proceeded to talk about things to get for Sora, and his upcoming school year, how to make the transition of moving a little easier, and things like that. But Sora seemed to be wrapped in his own thoughts, most of them centering on the white-haired teen who had had met only a few minutes earlier. Within the hour, they were home, and Sora quickly made it to his room before anyone could stop him. Locking his bedroom door behind him, he fell to the ground, his emptiness swelling within him. It was so consuming, and so painful. The agony of not knowing who he was overwhelmed him, and without thinking, he pulled the razor from the nearby desk. He took off his shirt, running the blade of the razor against the soft skin of his shoulder. Instant relief hit when the pain did, and he leaned against the door, closing his eyes. Biting back a whimper, he made another cutting motion on his forearm, but far enough from his wrist where Leon wouldn't notice. He sat there, his senses heighten to everything around him. He felt the blood running down his arm in small rivulets. He felt every burst of wind racing through the window brush against his skin softly. He heard every sound that was made; he could hear his labored breathing, the creaking of the wood from where Leon was walking down the hall, the movement of pots and pans as Yuna began to prepare dinner in the room directly below him. For the first time in months, he felt alive. Slowly he pulled his shirt back on, hiding his newly acquired wounds from the sight of his older siblings. Crawling to his bed, and pulling himself in it, he fell into a fitful slumber, with dreams of faceless assailants torturing him monopolizing his nightmares.

_

* * *

__Sora: ... Why? Why does this always happen to me? Every time something good happens in my life, you take it away!!_

_Me: Hey! Don't blame me, blame my brain!_

_Riku: Well, at least she hasn't gotten to the part where we have sex._

_  
Me: ... No, but in the next chapter, my dear Riku, you develop an obsession. SQUEE!!_


	2. Chapter One: One Step Closer

_A/N: Whoo-hoo!! Finally, Chapter Two is up and running! Okay, you all know the drill. At the beginning of every chapter, I give you little warnings and hints. Again, I have redone this chapter, so it shall be from the characters' point of views! And there will be OCs in this fanfic, but they don't really 'hook up' with the main characters, and are only there for character development. This chapter includes: Riku developing an obsession, Sora developing a crush, Axel realizing he's gay, Sora gaining friends, and, a little surprise for Leon._

_Leon: … Oh, dear sweet Jesus, Aedem, what are you planning?_

_Me: …Kukuku…. Wouldn't you like to know?_

_Sora: Why are you laughing like Orochimaru?_

_Me: … EWWWW!! 50 YEAR OLD PERVERT LAUGH!! –shiver- It's almost as bad as starting to rant like Mansex - err I mean, Xemnas._

_Sora: …Wow… His name really does spell Mansex._

_Me: XD!! It's a conspiracy, I tell you!! Like Tokyopop!! Everything can be taken the wrong way in Tokyopop!!_

_Axel: I personally enjoy Yaoi Press, I mean… PORN! LOTS AND LOTS OF LESBIAN PORN!!_

_Roxas: …smooth…_

_Me: I told you, you're gay… get over it… Anyways, you get more fangirls if you're gay._

_Axel: … I'm not gay… I'm bi!_

_Me: …Sure, whatever, ah-huh keep telling yourself that. Anyways... There's also an appearance by me in here… Twice_

_Axel, Leon, Sora, Roxas, and Me: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!_

_Anonymous: … You shall meet me, the most amazing O/C in Chapter 4!! MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

_Me: ...-hits head with dictionary- Beware the power of KNOWLEDGE!!_

_Anonymous: NO!! Knowledge!! My head, it hurts like ouch!! -runs away-_

_Me: … Let's try this again… Enjoy the chapter!!_

_A/N: By the way, this is still a grapefruit. Just so ya know._

* * *

**Chapter One: One Step Closer**

_**-Sora's POV-**_

It hadn't occurred to me how absolutely terrifying high school could actually be. The thousands of students packing the hallways makes rush hour look like midnight traffic. I don't know whoever came up with the concept of packing this many hormonal teens in the same place, but whoever they were, they should've been killed at birth. I think I know why high schools don't have a max capacity, because I am pretty sure this school would be breaking it if it did have one. Anyways, standing next to me is Leon, holding a briefcase and wearing dress clothes. I shrug it off, playing with my blue plaid tie a bit. I don't know if I did before, but I think I hate ties. And dress clothes. These ones are too stiff for me. But Leon says I have to wear them. So I do. We walk down the hall, occasionally getting run over by students hurrying to get to their next class. Finally, we come up to the office. Leon opens the creaky wooden door, and as we walk in the floorboards creak.

"Hi! Welcome to Radiant Garden High School! I am Ms. Gainsborough, the school nurse." The woman sitting at the desk is very pretty. She has long, brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and really, really pretty green eyes.

"Um, yes hello, Ms. Gainsborough-"

"Please, call me Aerith." She flashes him a smile, and he smiles back. Okay, stop me if I am wrong, but I swear this chick is flirting with Leon! Seriously, I may not remember her, but I think Rinoa would be pissed if she were here for this. Oh, Rinoa was Leon's girlfriend. But… she got really sick, and passed away the day I went missing. Not that she wouldn't want him to not be with anyone or anything like that. I just don't think this girl is right for him. She sits there, smiling pretty at him, but he just nods his head, trying to finish what he was saying.

"Right. Aerith. I've come to talk to the Principal. Mr. Shinra?"

"Oh! Mr. Leonhart! Right this way! He would like to speak to you first."

Leon nods, as the door to the principal's office opened. He walks in slowly, before looking back at me. The door closes, leaving me behind to sit in the waiting room, alone. I sat there, shifting my feet beneath me. The room is eerily quiet, the only noise coming from the archaic air-conditioning in the massive window. Ms. Gainsborough is shifting through a hefty stack of papers, sighing every so often. From down the hall, I hear a faint yell, and I turn to see what it was.

"GET YOUR FREAKIN' HANDS OFFA ME!!"

I stare at the door for a bit, before it opens abruptly, nearly knocking me out of my chair. A skinny, red-haired girl stands there, looking around the office. Her long red-hair is in a thick braid, nearly coming down to her calf, and her bangs cover the right side of her face. Her blue-plaid uniform skirt is a little too short, but to make-up for that, she is wearing black shorts underneath. Her button-up white shirt is un-tucked and only button at the two middle buttons, so her black tank-top is visible. Her tie hangs limply around her neck, and her blue knee high socks are barely visible over her boots. My assessment of her: she scares me. She sighs, as the teacher who she was yelling at in the hallway comes in behind her. He is a tall man, and his hair is long and white. He glares at her, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her over to the desk. He clears his throat, getting Ms. Gainsborough's attention.

"Oh!! Dr. Xemnas!" Her gaze follows his, and she stares at Aedem blankly. "Aedem… School technically hasn't even started yet, and already you're in here?"

"Hey, don't blame me. This guy randomly grabbed me when I was walking in the hallway, so instinct took over!"

Doctor Xemnas (what a weird name!!) scoffs, looking at Ms. Gainsborough. "Please. I simply pulled this girl aside for dress code violation. Now, I would like to speak to Mr. Shinra."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But Mr. Shinra is in a meeting right now. But you can leave Aedem here. Principal Shinra will speak to her when he's done."

The white-haired teacher consents, leaving the office. The red-haired girl sits beside me, slumping in her chair. She looks at the brunette nurse, taking in a deep breath.

"I ain't violating dress code, as much as it kills Mans- I mean, Xemnas."

"_Doctor _Xemnas, Aedem."

"Whatever. The man has a vendetta against me or somethin'!" She finally realizes I am here. She turns her head, her aqua eye studying me for a second. "Oi! Who're you?"

"Um, Sora… Sora Leonhart."

"Hn. I'm Aedem Devlin. So, what are you in for?"

"I'm new here."

Aedem nods, then smiles at me. "Alright, kiddo. Well, welcome to Radiant Garden Academy."

I look over at Ms. Gainsborough, who had gone back to filing papers. Aedem sits up straight in her chair, cracking her neck. I think she saw me jump, because she starts to laugh.

"Oops. Sorry, Sora. Anyways, where're you from?"

I freeze. How do I answer this? If I tell her, will she ask me what it was like there? I don't know how to answer. Just as I open my mouth, though, the door to the principal's office opens, and I am called inside. I take in a deep breath, and turn to smile at Aedem.

"Maybe I'll see you again. Nice meeting you, Aedem."

"Yeah. Same to you, kiddo."

Kiddo? Why is she calling me kiddo? She can't be that much older than me. I warily walk into the office, closing the door behind me. The blond sitting at the desk smiles at me, and I feel a chill run up my spine. He motions for me to sit and Leon nods. I sit in the huge brown chair, fidgeting a bit. For what seems like hours, there is an awkward silence. Principal Shinra smiles up at me, starting general conversation.

"Well, Sora. I can't even begin to tell you how delighted I am that you'll be joining us here." I nod, and he continues. "I took a look at your transcripts, and from what I can tell, you are an exemplary student. But the thing I see shining out most is your artistic abilities. Here at Radiant Garden Academy, our Fine Arts program is the finest around. Now, the second order of business is your schedule. Are there any particular classes you want to take?"

I remember sitting at the table last night, while Leon and I went through the course catalogue. "Um, yeah. I want to take Mythology and Occult, Drama, AP Art, Creative Writing, and Biology."

Mr. Shinra nods, writing something down on a piece of paper. He smiles up at me. His smile is creepy, and I know that it is fake. He doesn't seem like the kind of man to smile a lot.

"Well, besides those five, you know you have to take English, a math class, and a foreign language. Also, here at RGA, we require students take at least two extra-curricular activities and have at least 100 hours of community service by the time they graduate." He stands up, taking the piece of paper he kept writing on, and leaves the office. Leon looks at me, smiling reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Sora. You'll like it here, I promise you."

I nod, and we sit in silence for a few minutes. Principal Shinra walks back in, handing me a piece of paper.

"And here is your schedule, Sora. You have first period English with Professor Sparrow."

"Now, Principal Shinra, about the thing we were talking about earlier-"

"Oh, yes. Sora's amnesia. I have informed his student mentor, and his teachers as well. They have also been told to keep this under wraps."

Leon is about to protest, but then there is a knock at the door, and Aedem walks in. She looks at the blond principal, obviously annoyed. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Shinra?"

"Ah, Ms. Devlin! Perfect timing! I need you to escort Mr. Leonhart here to his first class." He returns his attention to me, the bogus smile still on his face. "Now, you will meet one of your two student mentors in your first period class. It says her name on your schedule. Anyways, the bell is about to ring soon, so why don't you two head to class. Oh, and Aedem, ask Professor Sparrow for a pass if you think you're going to be late."

I stand up, and follow Aedem out of the office and into the hallway. She scratches her head, looking around. "Professor Sparrow, eh? Alright, well he is on the third floor, in room 311."

We went up the stairs, and then she made a sharp turn right. I follow her until she stops abruptly. She motioned to the door in front of her, before the bell rings. She opened it slowly, telling me to get in. I slip in fairly unnoticed, taking a seat in the back. The teacher is passed out on his desk. That is, until Aedem walks up beside him, leaning on the edge of the desk.

"Oi, Cap'n!" She says loud enough to cause the teacher to jump up. He looks around for the source of the disturbance of his slumber, his eyes falling on a smiling Aedem.

"Now that you're awake, I need a pass."

"What for?" He slurs, clearly still not awake.

"Well, me being the kind individual I am, I escorted a new student to your class. Now, pass please."

Reluctantly, Professor Sparrow writes her a hall pass. She smiles as she leaves, and the teacher stands up. The class is still full of people chatting about their summers and such. I look around, studying my classmates, before Professor Sparrow clears his throat.

"Alright class. Seeing as how this is your first day as Juniors, let me introduce myself. I am Professor Jack Sparrow."

He bows slightly, then looked around. His sheer boredom is evident in his eyes, and he stands up straight, walking to the furthermost left side. Tapping the first desk, he pulls out a seating chart.

"Alright. When I call your name, I want you to sit where I put you. Ok. First, Hayner Ouellette. Next, Pence Fair. After him, Selphie Tilmitt. Then Luneth," He continues like this for a couple of minutes, before seating me in the fourth row, middle seat, behind me sits some girl name Kairi Daniels. Across from me sits this really nice looking girl. I didn't catch her last name, but her first name is Cesia. She smiles at me, and sits down. Professor Sparrow looks around the class, and smiles, to reveal a couple of silver and gold teeth. "Right then… So, we can do two things… We can introduce ourselves to the class, or to the person sitting directly across from you." The class votes on the latter, and I turn to face Cesia. She smiles brightly at me, and takes a deep breath.

"So, I am Cesia Daniels, student body vice-president and-"

"Local nerd!" Kairi says, giggling with the kid sitting next to her. Cesia shakes her head, and turns back to me.

"Okay, like I was saying, I am Cesia, I am student body vice-president, and if you are Sora Leonhart, I am also _your_ student mentor."

She smiles again, and I smile back.

""Well, I'm Sora… and I like to draw and write…" I fidget a bit, and try to think back. Well, that isn't _completely_ true. But it isn't completely _not true_ either. "And… I…"

Cesia shakes her head, and smiles more. "Don't worry about it. Besides, Professor Sparrow is ready to talk to the class again."

I nod, slightly relieved. Professor Sparrow saunters to the front of the class, looking around. "Right then. So, now you've met your neighbor. This is now your new best friend for the remainder of the year. Now, onto the first assignment. We are going to start to read 'The Once and Future King' tomorrow. We will be talking about it's relevance in modern society, how it changed British literature, and all of the other matters pertaining to this novel-"

I look down at my schedule. 7:15 to 8:15 Sophomore English: Professor Jack Sparrow. Ugh! I look up at the clock, and seeing that it is only 7:25, I let my head fall and hit the desk. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

**-**_**Riku's POV**_**-**

I hate first period, really I do. Nothing to do but hang around in the weight-lifting room. And the only person to hang around with is Axel. He's okay. He's about 6'2 (making him 3 inches taller than me), and really skinny, like his other two siblings. He has bright red hair, and green eyes, and two tattoos right under his eyes. He smiles at me, and takes a seat beside me.

"Riku, my man I tell you this is the life! Liftin' weights, gettin' outta class early, longer lunches, hot chicks practically throwing themselves at us." He stretches dramatically when he says this, leaning against me. "It doesn't get any better than this."

With that, he laughed, and began to spout off about the benefits of finally being seniors, so I take the opportunity to grab some 20 pound weights. In the nearly nine years that I've known him, he has never really changed. So, I have learned to ignore him, or at least tone out his stupidity, most of the time anyways. But something always slips through, and it usually is something so stupid that it is up to me to beat sense into him.

"- like my sister for example. She thinks she's the shit, but in all actuality, I could probably beat her if I actually fought her seriously. But, since she's a girl and all, and since I am such a gentleman, I won't. Ya get what I'm sayin, Riku?"

And this is one such occasion. I sigh as I shake my head slowly, putting the weights on the floor next to my foot.

"Axel, tell me something please."

"Sure, what is it?"

"We've been friends since I've moved here back in the third grade, right?"

"Yeah."

"And in that time, as long as I've known you and your sister, you two have always been fighting, right?"

"Yeah. Sounds 'bout right."

"And you've never beaten her. Not now, not then."

"Hmmm… Nope!"

"So, why are you saying you can beat her all of a sudden?"

"Well, it's simple really. I, being the nice older brother I am, let her release her anger on me. But no more! The days of her abusiveness are at an end!"

"Seriously, as long as I've known you, you'd think that I'd be used to this. But, still to this day, your stupidity and ignorance never cease to amaze me."

With that, Axel pouts and shakes his head, before punching my arm playfully. I get him in a headlock, and we begin to wrestle around. I still have him in the headlock, though.

"That was a low blow, my friend! A low blow! I'm not an imbecile, and I am most certainly not ignorant!" He says, trying to wiggle free. "I choose to act and think this way, got it memorized!"

Disgusted by his key phrase, I let him go, shaking my head.

"I told you to stop saying that, Axel! Half the things you say it with makes no sense at all."

"Whatever!" He says, straightening his clothes. "Now, anyways. Did you hear about the new kid?"

"New kid? What's so special about the new kid?" I ask, as we both walk to the locker room. I pull off the white, baggy tank-top, and put on my white wife beater, then over that slipped on my uniform shirt.

"Well, all I'm saying is that Aedem was seen walking her to class, and she looks just like the blonde-"

"Wait, hold on Axel. There are over 4,000 kids at this school, more than 2,000 are girls, and nearly two thirds of the girls here have blonde hair. A little more of a description would be appreciated."

Axel fidgets with his shirt a bit, and nervously laughed. "Uh, you know that Goth, blonde, blue-eyed chick… She has spiky hair, and kinda somewhat tan skin… She hangs out with Hayner, Demyx's little bro?"

"Blonde who hangs out with Hayner?" With a grin, I hold back my sneer. "You mean Roxas Strife?"

"_Roxas_? What kind of a name is Roxas for a girl? But, hey, she's related to Rikku and Larxene and Tidus, huh?"

"Axel… Roxas is a guy." I manage to get out through my laughter.

Axel stares at me for a second as it slips in, and the next thing I know, he begins to freak out.

"Wait, wait, wait!! You're telling me that the little blonde that I've been practically stalking and lusting over all summer is a GUY!! As in SHE is a HE?! As in, HE has a penis?!"

It was the urgency in his whisper that is keeping me laughing.

"I guess so!" I laugh out, and look at him. "So I guess saying you're into Roxas is only stating the obvious, huh?"

Axel is banging his head repeatedly against his locker as I finish getting dressed.

"Yeah, when I thought he was a chick! Man, oh man, what the hell?!"

"So, let me guess, you're going to be shallow, just because Roxas is a guy?"

"I'm not GAY!" He whispers loudly to me, and begins to get dressed himself. "You wouldn't be saying that if _you_ liked another guy, would you?"

"Sure I would, I'm not pretentious like you and all those other plastic fools you choose to associate with."

"Plastic?"

"Marluxia, Larxene, Demyx, Saïx, Zexion… That whole gang there."

"Look, we're not a gang-"

"Oh, really, what would you call it then?"

"Anyways, even if I still lust after him, he's probably not even gay. Even if he was, he probably wouldn't even be interested in me…"

"Oh, come on Axel, you don't know that. Who knows, this could be good for you!" I say in encouragement, and start rubbing my friend's back. I look at the clock. 10 minutes until the bell rings.

"So, what classes is the genius Riku taking this year? Trigonometry? AP Psych? Latin for Geniuses?"

"No, I'm taking all of my extra-curricular this year, except the mandatory English class. Next, I go to Mythology and Occult."

I wave good-bye to my friend, and bolt out of the classroom, towards the English floor. I snake my way passed the hall-monitors, and stand outside the class until the bell rings. As soon as it does, I wait until the class empties, before I take a seat in the front.

The teacher walks in, smiling at me, and I notice his stormy blue eyes. Not as blue as the boy's he met in the Professional Park that day. Every night, the last thing I see are those blue eyes… the last thing I hear is that sweet little voice. Fat chance I'll ever meet up with him again though.

* * *

_**-Sora's POV-**_

I stand outside the class, waiting for Cesia quietly. The rest of the class passes by me, except for Roxas, Olette, Hayner, and Pence. Hayner walks up to me., smiling as he grabs my hand and shakes it.

"Welcome to Radiant Garden! I heard you were new, so I just wanted to say-"

"Excuse me, you're in my way!"

Kairi and Selphie pushes passed us, walking down the hall giggling amongst themselves. Hayner shakes his head, and Roxas sighs.

"Kairi and Selphie… The co-captains of the JV Cheerleading Squad, and they act like they're the biggest things to hit this school. Anyways, just wanted to say hi."

"Sorry I'm late. Oh hey, Roxas, Pence, Olette! What's up, Hayner?"

"Hey, Cesia. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just escorting Sora to his next class."

Cesia looks at me, and smiles. "Hey, can I see your schedule?"

"Uh. Sure." I say, handing her the piece of folded paper.

"Let's see. Period 1 English, Period 2 Mythology and Occult, Period 3 you have ASL, Period 4 you have Creative Writing, then lunch, then AP Art, after that you have Bio, then Drama, and finally you have Geometry. Okay, so I have Mythology and Occult next too, so that's all good. And I think Aedem is in most of these classes as well. Or I am. SO you have nothing to fear. Oh, by the way, Aedem is my-"

"Oh, Aedem? I met her earlier in the office." I smile at her, and she smiles back.

She then looks at Roxas and the others. "Well, where are you guys heading?"

"Mythology and Occult!" They all say in unison, smiling. I look at Cesia, sighing as I thought back to class.

"Uh, I have a question. What's the deal with Kairi? She kept treating me like I was-"

"The scum of the Earth and beneath her?"

I nod, and Hayner laughs. "Well, that's how she is. No offense though, Cesia. I just don't see how you two can be twins."

"Don't worry, Hayner. Neither do I, to tell you the truth. Just happened that way. Who knows, maybe I did something awful in a past life, and now Karma is paying me back. Who knows. Anyways, let's get to class before the bell ring, kay?"

I nod, and follow her to class. When we get there, I see Leon standing at the door.

"Hey, Sora. You got here just in time."

With that, the bell rang, and we all walk into the class. Cesia walks passed a silver-haired teen, flicking him on the back of the neck. He immediately sits up, looking at her incredulously.

"Oh God, it's you." Is all he says.

"Nice to see you too, Yamino."

"What the hell was that for anyways?!" He asked, rubbing his neck.

"Well, this is Sora. He's new here, and _you_ get the pleasure of sitting next to him."

He looks up at me, and I freeze. It's the same guy as before. I-It's the silver-haired boy I met at the psychiatrist's office! He smiles up at me, with a gaze I quite can't read.

"Sora, huh?" Was all he said, before I took my seat next to him.

Cesia sits down behind me, and Aedem strolls in, sitting next to her. Hayner and the others take their seats, and a blond, purple-eyed guy walks up behind Aedem, hugging her tightly.

"Aedem, my love!!"

"Ugh! Dammit, Michi, let me go!" She yells, and he smiles, taking his seat behind her.

Another red-head strolls in, handing his late pass to Leon. "Sorry I'm late. Had to talk to my guidance counselor." He says. Leon nods and motions for him to sit down. He takes the seat next to Riku, and the two start talking.

Aedem stands up, walking in front of the new red-head's desk. She leans over it, and smiles wickedly. "Axel. What did I tell you about signing up for the same classes I did?" She asks him through gritted teeth. He smiles at her.

"Hello, li'l sis. And why am I here, you ask? Well, I wanted to try something new." He replied, and she growls as she goes back to her seat.

Leon clears his throat as he stands up in front of the class.

"Ok, welcome to Mythology and Occult. I am Mr. Leonhart, and I'll be your teacher. So, I want you guys to get to know each other, because from this moment on, we're going to be studying that which is within each of us. We'll be discussing that which compiles each person's soul. Every aspect of light, darkness, and belief. But in order to do so, I need you all to trust in your fellow classmates, because we will be discussing each other as well as ourselves."

A knock comes at the door as a blonde man walks in. "Oh, I am sorry to disrupt your class. I am the student teacher, Mr. Strife."

Leon stares at the blonde for a second or two. I wonder what he is thinking?

* * *

_**-Leon's POV-**_

I turn my head as soon as I hear the knock on the door. A blonde man no younger than twenty-one walks in, smiling as he introduces himself.

"Oh, I am sorry to disrupt your class. I am the student teacher, Mr. Strife."

Strife? I smile, nodding as I study him for a second or two. "Mr. Strife? I am Mr. Leonhart. Nice to meet you." We shake hands, and our grip lingers. His own blue eyes are studying me, and for what seems like ever we stand there… That is, until, he pulls his hand away. He looks around the class, smiling at the little blond in the back who looks just like Sora.

"Hey, Roxas."

"Cloud?"

The blond before me smirks and nods, turning back to me. "Anyways, I'm going to be following you for this year. So you teach English and Mythology and Occult?"

"Uh, yes. Correct." I reply. I am simply stunned at this man before me. I shake my head, before returning to my lesson for the day.

* * *

_Me: Well, I leave you there… Yeah, this chapter was kind of slow, but hey, I needed a transition chapter, and this was it._

_Axel: …What was that whole conversation between Riku and me?_

_Me: …You realizing you're gay? Anyways, Chapter Three is on it's way, so… yeah!!_


	3. Chapter Two: It's My Life

A/N: So, here comes Chapter Three

_A/N: So, here comes Chapter Two!! Sorry it took so long. Right, so yeah, I'm sick of giving you peeps spoilers!……… Can't control… ALRIGHT!! This chapter is all about Roxas and Axel. So read the chapter!! X3 No actual sex yet… Maybe some foreplay… Hmmm, I dunno…C'mon!! It's only Chapter Three you perverts!!..,_

( \/ )

(O.o)  
( V V )

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. That means I also don't own the characters. Sadly… -looks around for money to purchase SquareSoft (Enix) - Daaaamn…_

_**Disclaimer II: **__It is still a grapefruit. What now?_

_**P.S.:** I am SO sorry for any typos and such. And if they're a little OOC, well, that'll change soon! And thanks to all my readers!_

* * *

Chapter Two: It's My Life

_**-Roxas' POV-**_

_**666 - xxxx  
**_

_Hey, wat's up?_

_**370 - xxxx  
**_

_Nm, u?_

_**666 - xxxx  
**_

_Eh, nm, supposed ta be takin a make-up test at school, but I skipped._

_**370 - xxxx  
**_

_On a Saturday?_

_**666 - xxxx  
**_

_Yah_

_**370 - xxxx  
**_

_LOL, ur gonna fail._

_**666 - xxxx  
**_

_No I'm not!_

_**666 - xxxx  
**_

_Anyways, like I was asking earlier_

_**666 - xxxx  
**_

_Boy? Or girl?_

I nearly fall out of my revolving chair as I stare at my cell phone. What the hell am I getting myself into? This is what I get for trusting Aedem to set me up with someone. For all I know, this guy is probably a gang leader of some kind. I sigh, and sit back properly in my chair. Carefully, I place my cell phone on my computer desk, and take a deep breath. Go figure the one guy I started to let myself like, and he's straight! I look at my computer screen, and spin in my chair once more. This was getting to be ridiculous. Oh, yeah. I'm gay. I've known for a year or two that I was gay. But I haven't come out publically about it. No, I'm not _that_ dumb. Yet, somehow, Aedem found out. I can't really call her a friend; she's more like a person I can trust to talk to. That, and she can get information out of just about _anyone_. So, now, not only does she know I like guys, she knows the exact guy I like. And that just so happens to be her older brother, Axel. I'm cornered, I know I am. If I make one false move against her, my biggest secret gets out, and there goes my high school life, right down the drain. So, for now, I'll play it safe. Though, I have to admit, when she came up to me last week with a phone number and an email address, I was nothing less than shocked. And her smug look as she walked away made me uneasy. It still makes me uneasy. Never-the-less, for the passed 7 days, I have been texting and IMing this guy, who I hardly even know, and having a great time talking to him. For a minute or two, I spin around in my chair, playing with a random trinket from my father's travels. Until I hear a noise coming from my computer. I turn around, smirking to myself. Probably an IM from Hayner or someone like that, right? Wrong.

_**DancingInferno8 (12:22:32 p.m.): **__Hey, u never answered. Wut did I strike a nerve or somethin?_

Damn, this guy was persistent! But I can't help but smile. I didn't even know his name, yet here he was, interested. All I really know about him is he likes sports, has a sister, and goes to the same school I do. Oh, well, here goes nothing.

_**Destinysfool13 (12:24:55 p.m.):**_ _Yeah, sorry bout that…_

_**DancingInferno8 (12:25:44 p.m.): **__So?_

_**Destinysfool13 (12:26:59 p.m.): **__I'm a boy._

_**DancingInferno8 (12:28:44 p.m.): **__Really? Hm… If I got that out of you THAT easily, maybe I could get a name…_

I nearly fall out of my chair once more, groaning as I look at the computer screen. Dammit, here he goes again!

_**Destinysfool13 (12:30:59 p.m.): **__No! How do I know you're not some sketchy stalker guy?! How do I even know you go to our school?_

_**DancingInferno8 (12:32:44 p.m.): **__Yeah, cuz Aedem would totally give out ur number and IM addy to a random guy she met on the street…_

I tap my fingers on the spacebar lightly, thinking. What game was he playing? Well, he did have a point. It's not like Aedem to just give my number and IM to someone she just met. Still, I don't know…

_**Destinysfool13 (12:34:29 p.m.): **__How do I know I can trust you? I just met you earlier this week._

_**DancingInferno8 (12:38:14 p.m.):**__ Well, you have to trust Aedem's better judgment. ;p_

Aedem's judgment? That's a laugh right there. That girl has serious issues with people, and he expects me to trust her _judgment_ of them? Well… Then again, the people he _does_ know usually turn out to actually be pretty cool. But this is Aedem's choice of a guy. If he isn't a gang leader, he's probably a criminal of some sort. I sigh, and I make a decision. It's the internet. What's the worst that can happen anyways? Yes, I know many others have said that, and look where they ended up. Still, I'm not them, and It's not like I'm gonna be telling him my name or anything like that.

_**Destinysfool13 (12:44:09 p.m.):**__ Yeah, I guess you're right… But still, I know nothing about you… I'm not even sure I should be doing this… Aedem playing matchmaker just doesn't sit right with me…_

_**DancingInferno8 (12:48:14 p.m.): **__Well, obviously she trusts me, so you should too… Now, next question… Which sex do you prefer?_

Dammit! What the hell?! What am I supposed to do now? If I tell him… Well, the worst that would happen is he'd stop talking to me. So really, what do I have to lose here?... Ugh! Why can't I have this kind of courage when it comes to talking to Axel? I kept bumping into him all summer, though we never really got to talk. I think I was at one of his basketball games last year when I realized I like him. Course, I didn't actually go to that particular game to see him. I went to watch my older brother, Tidus. But Axel just so happened to catch my eye. His movements were so graceful and fluid. Watching him, it was like he was the only one on the court. Well, anyways, back to my dilemma at hand. Unrequited love is bad enough, but I need to focus on the problem at hand. Well… No use fighting it, might as well tell him. Besides, it's not like he knows who I am, and can track me down or tarnish my already non-existent image at school.

_**Destinysfool13 (12:50:41 p.m.):**__ …guys…_

_**DancingInferno8 (12:54:33 p.m.):**__ Good… Cause I already know who you are, Roxas… in fact, I asked Aedem to do this… I've been watching you for a while…_

Shit! ShitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitSHIT! Oh, this is _not_ good. I'm fucked, I'm screwed. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Aedem! Ugh! I bang my head on my desk a couple of times. Dammitdammitdammit! I'm never gonna be able to show my face at school again. There goes any chance I have of getting an even semi-pleasant social status. Just fucking great… Well, might as well find out who my hangman is.

_**Destinysfool13 (12:57:22 p.m.):**__ Who the hell is this?!_

_**DancingInferno8 (1:04:03 p.m.): **__It doesn't matter… But, like I've said, I've been watching u, and I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to stick my hard cock into that tight little ass of urs…I wanna hear u fuckin scream my name, Roxas, and everyday, it gets harder and harder not to just pull u over and rape ur sexy ass. C'mon Roxas, can't u just imagine my hard cock digging into u, slammin in an out… It'd feel good, really good… You'd like it, alot_

_**Destinysfool13 (1:06:25 p.m.):**__ Stop fucking with me! What the hell do you want?!_

_**DancingInferno8 (1:06:44 p.m.): **__u_

_**Destinysfool13 (1:08:12 p.m.): **__What?!_

_**DancingInferno8 (1:11:24 p.m.): **__I told u Roxas. I want u. I wanna hear u scream my name. I wanna stick my hard cock in that tight ass of urs._

I stare at my computer screen for a while, before a shiver makes it way up my spine. What the hell, am I actually getting hard over this?! Oh shit, this isn't good. This isn't good at all! Um… shit… SHIT! Okay, just settle down, Roxas. Try to keep cool. Okay, think of something else. Uh… Antarctica! Um, swimming in ice cold water. Doctor Xemnas in a Speedo. Good, this seems to be working. Alright, let's see, what else?... Axel in a Speedo… Axel naked… Axel pounding into m- Shit! Oh, fuck! Wrong move. Now I'm harder than before. I groan, and hope to God that this thing will go away. I take a quick peep at my computer screen, actually expecting to see something along the lines of 'Ha! Got u now, fag!' or something along those lines.

_**DancingInferno8 (1:14:33 p.m.): **__Roxas…Let's meet… Today…And, so u know I'm not a rapist, I'll even ask Aedem to go…_

Whoa. Wasn't expecting that. Hm… Maybe… Well, if he's bringing Aedem… Maybe I can call her and get her to give me a ride there so I know she'll be there.

_**Destinysfool13 (1:17:01 p.m.): **__Where would you want to meet?_

_**DancingInferno8 (1:18:13 p.m.): **__At the movies. Afterwards I'd take u to dinner or something. U know, a real date_

Hmm. A real date. It _does_ sound good. But, I don't know. I mean, it's not like I won't call Aedem to make sure she's coming. And a movie theater is a public place. It should be fine… We can always skip the dinner part…

-**SLAM**-

I turn my head, seeing Tidus barge into the room, rummaging through his bureau to find some clothes. In nothing but a towel. I immediately turn away and pull up a Word document that I had been working on earlier, so that the IM wasn't there, and there was no chance of him reading it.

"Jesus, Tidus! Put on some clothes!"

He turns to look at me, his blank expression dominating his face for a minute or two, like he was actually stuck on processing the fact that I was here. I glare at him, and he smiles, turning back to rummaging through his clothes.

"Didn't know you were still here. Usually you're hanging with Hayner and them by now."

I throw my pillow at him, sighing as my head drops onto the cool wood of my computer desk.

"Put some clothes on, dammit!" I repeat, and cross my legs, so my brother doesn't notice the obvious bulge there.

He laughs as he throws on his boxers, and turns his head to look at me again. "Sorry, lil' bro. But I have a date today. I don't have time to stop and chat."

"Date?" This is surprising to me. Tidus is a playboy. He doesn't date. He flirts and gets rejected. "With who?"

"Uh, her name is Yuna Leonhart. She just moved here with her two brothers-"

"Leon and Sora?"

He looks at me after putting on a pair of nice jeans. "Yeah. You know her?"

"No." I shake my head. "But Leon is one of my teachers, and Sora is in almost all of my classes." I say.

Tidus smirks, and starts to snicker. "That means Cloud is one of your teachers?! Oh, man!" He said.

Cloud walks in then, throwing an empty soda can at Tidus. Even though they're my older brothers, they act more like my age. They're constantly bickering, and it gets really annoying.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"That didn't even hurt, Tidus, Grow up." Cloud says, and turns to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing… Just… working on a story or something. I dunno yet…"

Cloud nods, and turns his attention back to Tidus. "You done yet? And what the hell were you talking about that you had to bring me in?"

"Oh. We were talking about Mr. Leonhart and how you're his student teacher. You know… Seph's not gonna like that, you know. He always gets jealous when you're with people other than him."

"Like I care. When the hell did you get buddy-buddy with Sephiroth anyways?"

I sigh and shake my head. Wrong move, Tidus. The last thing you do is mention Sephiroth around Cloud. Unless of course you want to get the shit beaten out of you. Then, yeah, you mention Sephiroth. But that's the only time.

Tidus smirks. "I'm not. I'm just saying that man has a thing for you. Yeah, sure he's like… in his forties or fifties or something, but he still looks young. And he is SO lusting after you. May I remind you of the multiple times he's tried to get in your pants? And the fact that that Leonhart guys is hot doesn't help."

Cloud shakes his head, but that's what surprises me. Did Tidus just call Mr. Leonhart hot? He turns to me before I can say anything.

"Yes, Roxas. I said he was hot. They're all good-looking. It's odd, but true."

"Of course Mr. Leonhart is hot!"

My sister walks in, wearing a low-cut shirt and really short shorts. Without thinking, I threw a nearby sweater at her, though it hit her in the face.

"Jeez, Larxene put some real clothes on!" I yell at her, and Cloud and Tidus shake their heads.

"Sorry, Roxxy." She says, pulling her shirt down some more. "Can't. I'm heading over to Mr. Leonhart's house to ask for some afterschool tutoring."

Cloud smirks at her. "Larxene… He knows I'm your older brother. How do you expect to get afterschool tutoring?"

She curses under her breath and walks off. Cloud looks at Tidus, clearly proud of himself. "Anyways, Tidus, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just a sec!" He says, pulling on a shirt, and the two leave the room. I shake my head. My family… Ah, well. Anyways, I look back at my computer screen.

_**DancingInferno8 (1:24:33 p.m.): **__HELLOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**DancingInferno8 (1:26:03 p.m.): **__R u there?_

_**DancingInferno8 (1:26:23 p.m.): **__Roxas?_

_**DancingInferno8 (1:27:33 p.m.): **__So you gonna come?_

You know what? I'm gonna do it. Besides, Aedem'll be there in case something happens. I type in my response, and run to the bathroom, to start my shower and get ready.

* * *

_**-Axel's POV-**_

_**Destinysfool13 (1:30:09 p.m.):**__ Yeah. We're gonna see Sweeny Todd. I'll see you at the theatre._

"YEEEEEEEEES! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!! HE SAID YES!"

In my excitement, I knock over my computer chair, and am currently dancing. I hear the door slam open, and I turn to face my younger sister. Shit… She's pissed. Really pissed. Shit. Oh, I'm screwed. Before I can move, she slams me into the wall by grabbing onto my face.

"Why the hell are you being so loud?!" She yells.

"RRxss sid yeth!!" I try to exclaim, though my voice is muffled by her palm.

This catches my little sister off-guard, and her grip on my face loosens, but she doesn't let go.

"Wait, Roxas said yes?"

"Yeth!"

"Roxas Strife?" She asks finally pulling away.

"Is there any other?! It's not as if that's a popular name… OH GOD DON'T HURT ME!" I scream as I look over. She still looks pissed.

"No, you dip-shit! I didn't mean that! I DID help you after all. I meant the act that he actually said yes? How'd you get him to do it? Oh, did you tell him it was you?" She asks, suddenly amused. That is never a good thing.

"No, he doesn't. I told him I asked you to do this for me, and a couple other things, and he eventually said yes…" I say nervously as I scratch the back of my throbbing head.

"A couple of things? WHAT things?"

"Uuuuhh… This and that… How I knew who he was… And things that I can't say in front of my little sister." With a smirk, I bolt out of my room, until I hear her scream "Oi! Fruitcake, I wasn't done talking to you!"

And I found myself lying face down on the floor. And we started wrestling until Aedem was pulled off of me.

"What the hell are you doing? I work _all_ night, and I just want a little peace and quiet while I sleep." Our older brother, Reno says, and put Aedem on the other side of him.

"SHE STARTED IT!" I yell.

"He was bugging me!" She responds.

Reno shakes his head, and looks at us both. "Both of you need to take a chill pill!"

Aedem walks off, going into her room. Reno watches her leave, before looking at me. "Why do you always have to instigate arguments with her?"

"I didn't! I was just happy about getting a date-"

"Wait… You have a date? You?"

"Yeah! What's so amazing about that?!"

"Axel, you flirt, you tease, and you touch. But you don't date."

I roll my eyes, looking at him. "You need to stop doting over her."

"And you need to stop getting into it with her."

I sigh, and shake my head. I hate how he spoils her, and never yells at her. She emerges from her room again, glaring at us both.

"Aedem, seriously. You need to calm down. I can hardly sleep."

"Oh, boo-hoo." She replies, putting her hair up in a ponytail. "By the way, Roxas just called me. You might want to get ready, Axel." She says, going into her room again.

"Roxas?" Reno asks, looking at me. "Roxas Strife?"

God, what is this? What is so unbelievable about me going on a date with Roxas?

"Yes, Roxas Strife."

"Cloud Strife's little brother?"

"Yeah?"

Reno smirked, and shook his head, before throwing the car keys at me. "Just don't total my car, alright?"

"Thanks bro!" I say, and watch as he disappears into his room. I then bolt for the shower. Hey, I have to look my best for my big date, right?

* * *

_**-Roxas' POV- **_

I look at the mirror, and shake my head. I'm still nervous. What can I say? One of two things can happen. One, he will be a complete dream, and I have a new (and my first) boyfriend. Or, two, he will be an ass, and there goes my high-school reputation right down the drain. But it ain't like I have an actual reputation; it would just be going into the negatives. I mean, yeah I'd have to deal with complete asses, but even with option one, the way this guy is, he'd probably be an exhibitionist. So, either way, I'd have to deal with the closed-minded asses that go to our school. Oh, well. I grab my hair cement, and spike my hair up to the side, and smirk at my reflection.

"Roxxy!"

I turn my head, in time to see my sister bound into the bathroom, wrapping her arms around me, shoving her chest in my face.

"AW! You look so cute, Roxxy!"

I push myself away, shaking my head. "Dammit, Rikku! You nearly suffocated me!"

She smiles at me, sticking her tongue out. "Aww… Poor Roxxy! Is the baby of the family upset?"

Rolling my eyes, I push passed her, going to my room to put my jacket on. She leans against the door way, still grinning smugly.

"You got a date or something?" She asks, playing with the lamp.

"Yeah, actually I do."

I hear a squeal, and turn around to see her jumping up and down. She then lunges at me, tackling me onto my bed as she hugs me.

"OH! Finally! My baby brother has his first date! So…" She says, getting up and poking my side. "What's his naaaaame?"

I freeze, looking up at her with wide eyes. How the hell did she know?!

"H-He?"

"Oh, come one Roxxy. You can't even fool me. I know you're gay."

"What do you mean?"

"Face it, Rox. You haven't shown any interest in girls your entire life, and you've already hit puberty. _And_ I know you've been watching the red-head… The Devlin guy… I forget his name, but he's Aedem's older brother. He was working for the Yaminos all summer, helping out with yard work and stuff, and everyday, you'd go outside and watch, pretending to do yard work yourself."

Jeez, was I _that_ obvious. Shit, who else knows?! Obviously, she can tell by the look on my face I've gone into panic mode, because she starts laughing.

"Roxxy, don't worry. No one else knows…" She says, and I sigh in relief. "Anyways, who is it?"

"I dunno. Aedem gave me his IM and we've been chatting for about a week."

"Oh, I see. A blind date! Well, this should be interesting! I want to hear all the details about it later!"

I shake my head, going down the hallway to knock on Cloud's door.

"Oh, he isn't home yet."

"Oh, where is he?" I ask, turning to look at her again.

"I dunno. Hopefully two hundred feet away from Tifa."

I roll my eyes, and shake my head. She never really liked Tifa. Even when Cloud started dating Tifa a few years back, Rikku was one of the only ones who didn't like her. Never really understood why? Tifa's a nice enough person. I sigh loudly, and walked passed her.

"Why? What do you find wrong with her this time?"

"Well, she's totally been treating Cloud like a third-class citizen! She totally is unbelievably cold towards him, even after he broke through his shell to _try_ to be nice to her!"

I laugh, and she looks at me. "Are you sure Cloud hasn't been acting like the cold one here? He isn't exactly known for his warm, fuzzy feelings."

She shakes her head, following me into the living room. "Roxas, I am serious here. They have been arguing for a couple of weeks now. I don't think they'll last…"

This gets another sigh out of me, before I yawn. "Well, Cloud will deal with it the way he sees best. Anyways, I have lord knows how long to get ready, so will you quit bugging me?!"

She sighs, walking off to her room, leaving me alone in the living room to look out the window. "Be waiting for a red mustang." I repeat to myself out loud, trying to remember everything Aedem had said to me. "Okay, be cool, act natural, and don't stress. Easy enough."

* * *

_**-Axel's POV-**_

"Aedem! Would you hurry up?! I don't wanna keep Roxas waiting!"

The door to Aedem's room swings open abruptly, and she walks out, putting her hair into two braids.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm coming, I'm coming." She says, kicking her door closed as she goes over to where we keep the shoes. I smile, as I spin around, so she can see my outfit.

"Well?"

Looking up, she smirks at me. "I must admit bro. You clean up good."

"Thanks!"

I brush something off of my shirt, and she walks over, buttoning one more button (so now I have two buttoned). I roll my eyes, and she looks up at me, a serious expression on her face.

"Axel… You better be absolutely serious about this, and you better not break his heart."

I smile and nod. "I know, I know."

She turns, and goes for the door, before I start up another conversation. "Why did you help me, Aedem?"

With a devious smirk, she looks at me. "Well, I could see how much you were lusting after him this summer. While you were outside doing the yard work, I was inside in the kitchen, cooking for those asses. And I watched you."

I blush, and start laughing. "Well, I can't say I didn't enjoy this summer."

"Yeah, but I bet you kept thinking he was a girl, didn't you?"

I groan and roll my eyes, grabbing the keys as I head out the door. "Let's go." I say, and she follows, getting in the front passenger seat.

"Buckle up, baby sis. We're off!" I start the car, and we drive off, as I blast the radio.

* * *

_**-Roxas' POV-**_

I've been sitting on the curb for about ten minutes now. And I have a mind to call Aedem. Glancing down at my cell, I see it's two o'clock. That's it, I can't do this! I can't, I can't, I can't! I don't even know this guy! What the hell was I thinking, saying yes?! How stupid could I have been?! Well, might as well go inside.

_**All day long I dream about sex  
And all night long I think about sex  
And all the time I think about sex with you, with you  
All day long I dream about sex  
And all night long I think about sex  
And all the time I think about sex with you, with you**_

I turn my head to look up the street. Accompanying the heavy bass and… rather unique music is a red mustang, and I expect it to drive passed me. But no, it stop right in front of my house, and I walk over to see who this could be. The window rolls down, and I am staring at Aedem.

"Get in." She says plainly, and I look over her shoulder to see Axel. Oh shit! He's smiling at me! Does he know?! Did Aedem tell him? I can't go through with this, I just can't! Now Axel is driving me to my blind date?! How much worse can things get? God, why do you scorn me so? I never did anything, not once to anybody. Is it something I did in a past life? Is this Karma getting back at me? Aedem gets out of the car, letting me in the back seat. Nervously, I get in, and avoid all contact with Axel's eyes. This is bad. Really, really bad. I know I shouldn't be stressing so much, but I mean, come on! This isn't fair! Shaking my head, I watch Aedem get back in the car, changing the music to a band I wasn't familiar with.

"Drive." She orders Axel, and he complies, speeding down the street.

While I am nearly in the rear window, Aedem is shaking her head, totally unaffected by the speed.

"Oi, Axel! This isn't one of your little street-races! Speed limit would be good here."

He laughs, and nods, and gradually slows down to a semi-normal speed (I don't know if you call doing forty-five in a thirty M.P.H. zone normal). The ride is fairly quiet, except for the occasional outburst from Aedem. As soon as we hit the parking lot to the movie theater, I feel my anxiousness grow. Shit. Is Axel staying? He's pulling in a parking spot? Oh, please say he ain't going to see the same movie I am! We all get out of the car, the two red-heads leaning against it as they both light cigarette (thankfully, neither offers one to me). I take this opportunity to study Axel. And I have to say, he looks hot right now. Here's exactly what I see. Right now, he's wearing a celtic-green, silk, button-up shirt with the middle button actually buttoned, a black tan top underneath that, black dress pants, and black dress shoes (hey, he's the object of my lust, get your own!). He smirks at me when he notices me staring, as he and Aedem finish their cigarettes. Aedem is the first to walk to the theater not even looking back at us. "Come on, you two. Let's get this over with."

Over with? What does she mean by that? I start to walk off to the theater, and I suddenly get the urge to look around. Axel stands near the door, waiting for me, and Aedem comes back out.

"Who ya looking for, Roxas?"

"Um, the guy I am supposed to meet here."

With a haughty grin, she looks over at Axel. "Oh, that's right. He doesn't know."

I don't know what? I look over at Axel, who's face as almost gotten as red as his hair. Why would Axel be- OH.MY.GOD! I am pretty sure my eyes would be falling out of their sockets if the optic nerve wasn't connected, that's how wide they are right now. I look from Axel to Aedem, back to Axel. She starts laughing, walking up behind her brother.

"Well, I held up my end of the bargain bro." She says, and walked off towards the theatre again.

I am still staring at Axel with my eyes wide, and he looks over at me, shocked, but slowly that shock slipped into a smirk, and his gaze at me is predatory. He walks up to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as he starts to lead me towards the theater. I stop, not going with him until I get all of my questions answered.

"What's this all about?"

"What do you mean?" He asks, smirking at me.

"It was you all along?!"

"Yeah?" He says, then leans in close to me. "Come on, Roxas. Don't tell me you're afraid…"

"I knew it! I knew this was a prank! I don't even know-"

OHMAGAWDOHMAGAWDOHMAGAWDOHMAGAWD! He's kissing me! His lips are on mine, and he's pulling me close. Oh, god, I don't know what to do! My head…everything is spinning. His lips are so soft, though. I close my eyes, and I kiss him back, before he pulls away. I refuse to open my eyes. I absolutely refuse. If I do, he'll be gone, or I'll see the hundreds of people he's gathered t laugh at me. Either way, if I open my eyes, this moment will be over. I hear him chuckle, and he lifts my chin to look at him. Slowly, I open my eyes. He is still standing there, and there doesn't see to be other people around. And he's smiling. I don't know what to think anymore.

"Roxas… I wasn't lying when I said I want you." He says, and I immediately blush.

Laughing, he kisses me again, and his hands rest at my hips. This time, I kiss him back immediately, and it seems like we're there for hours. He pulls away again, and his hands wander to my butt. I squeak in shock (shit, that must've sounded girly), and he chuckles.

"C'mon babe… Let's go watch our movie… Unless you wanna ignore it completely?"

"Huh, why would I do that?"

"Cause, you'd be too busy."

"Doing what?"

"Heh." He smirks, and I blush more. Oh god, he's an exhibitionist.

He leads me into the theater, arm over my shoulders, keeping me close. He walks passed the ticket stand, going straight for the screen Sweeney Todd was playing on. I look up at him with wide eyes, as we entered the darkened room.

"Axel? Shouldn't you pay for-"

Again, he chooses to silence me by kissing me, and I can't say that I am complaining about that… Suddenly, he is hit in the head with an empty drink thing, and he rubs his head, looking around. Aedem is sitting in the middle of the middle row, glaring at us.

"Jesus you two, keep it PG. I am _trying_ to enjoy a movie!" She yells at us, though I know her enough by now to know she is just teasing.

"It hasn't even started yet! Now, if you excuse me, I am going to take my date to the front row, and molest a bit before the movie begins!"

I blush, and he leads me to the top row. As we pass Aedem's row, she throws a couple of Runts at Axel, and continues to throw them until we take our seats. Axel is rubbing his head, pouting.

"Dammit, those little fuckers hurt!" He says, and I can't help but think how cute he is, even when pouting.

Suddenly, he literally pulls me into his lap, as the theater begins to fill with people. I struggle at first, but soon, he's kissing me again, and all resistance leaves me, even though his hand finds its way under my shirt. Thankfully, all of our fellow movie-goers are avoiding our row, though I can hear a couple of girls in the lower rows squealing with joy, mentioning something about "yaoi". What the hell is- He brushes his fingers against my nipple, and I nearly moan out in his mouth. He pulls away, letting me breathe (at this point, I am panting), and he sets me in my chair next to him, glaring at all of our on-lookers. They turn away, and the theater gets dark, as the ads start to run. Axel smirks, his hand going down my back, then up my shirt. I go to gasp, and he presses a finger to my lips, silencing me.

* * *

I walk out of the theater with two things I never had before: a boyfriend and numerous hickies on my neck. Axel is smirking, obviously proud of the marks he has made on my neck. Aedem walks passed us, shaking her head. Luckily, no one else was paying attention to us. Axel pulls me close, as I pull him out of the theater.

"Did you like the movie?"

"I barely got to see any of it thanks to you!" I yell at him, and he laughs, leaning in close to me.

"You weren't complaining when I was doing it…" He says, and I blush. Damn him! Damn him and his hotness!

I turn away, going to follow Aedem, but he wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me so close there is no gap between our bodies.

"Let her be… Remember, we have to go to dinner." He says. "Aedem has plans already, so let's go."

Somehow, I am coaxed into getting in his car again, and he speeds off. The car ride is fairly quiet at first, until he turns on the radio. I don't know who's playing (I don't listen to the radio anymore, it's all rap and hip-hop and stuff, and I hate that kind of music), but it's fairly decent. Axel starts humming along, still driving. As soon as we come up to a red light, he looks at me. I find myself blushing again, and looking out the window. He laughs loudly.

"You're so cute when you blush!" He says through his laughter, and I blush more.

"No!"

"You are 'cause I say so! Got it memorized?!"

I start laughing, and look over at him. He pulls into the Olive Garden parking lot, getting a fairly good parking place. He gets out, and I do as well. I suddenly feel his arms wrap around me, and I look over my shoulder to see him smiling.

"I can't tell you happy I am right now…" He says, and I can't help but blush. "Course, we'll be taking it slow. I want you to know though, I ain't gonna hide this at school."

"Hide what?" I barely stutter out.

"The fact that I'm your boyfriend. Got a problem with that?"

"Uh…No…" I can't help but smile. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after-all. Pulling Axel close for a kiss, I make a mental note to thank Aedem the next time I see her.

* * *

_A/N: And there you have it! Something cute and quirky before the angsty emoness starts! If you have any comments or suggestions, I'll be glad to hear 'em! Anywho, onto Chapter Four!_

(\/)  
(O.o)  
( V V )

(Fear meh bunnies!)


End file.
